Der lange Weg zum Happy End
by SeiraChi
Summary: Itachi trifft zufällig auf einen Blonden Jungen bei einer Prügelei be der er vorbeigeht. Was er nicht wusste ist, dass dieser Junge sein neuer Mitschüler Deidara ist. Und schwupp kommen die ersten Gefühle auf. Doch für wen?
1. Chapter 1

„Itachi" stille..."Itachi!" keine Regung. „ ITACHIIII!" Sasuke hämmerte gegen die Tür seines Bruders. „Mach endlich die Tür auf!" genervt schlug Itachi sein Buch zu, stand von seinem Drehstuhl auf und öffnete die Tür. Sasuke, frische 13 Jahre, dunkelblaue Haare, glotze seinen großen Ni-san an. Dieser warf einen kalten Blick nach unten auf den Quälgeist.

„Nerv mich nicht die ganze Zeit. Jede 10 Minuten kommst du zu mir gerannt und willst irgendwas wissen. Was willst du?!" Der kleine hob ein Buch vor Itachi's Augen. „Kannst du mir nochmal die Binomischen Formeln erklären?" Itachi hatte sich an den Türrahmen gelehnt, und spielte mit einer seiner Haarsträhnen, die er heute offen trug. Die Haarpracht, die er sonst immer zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte, ging ihn jetzt über den Rücken.

„Bitte Itachi... Du bist doch so gut in Mathe. Vater meint, er hat keine Zeit und Mutter ist nicht da." Itachi seufzte. Er lernte gerade auf eine Französisch Arbeit, und wollte nicht von seinem Bruder gestört werden. Wegschicken und ihm dadurch eine schlechte Note bescheren wollte er aber auch nicht, also ging er in sein zimmer und hielt dem kleinen die Tür auf. „Rein mit dir." Sofort sprang Sasuke in das Zimmer seines Bruders. Rechts neben der Tür waren zwei Schränke und gegenüber der Tür stand der Schreibtisch mit dem Computer. An der linken Wand stand sein Bett und links neben der Tür eine kleine Couch. Itachi wies auf die Couch neben der Tür, setzte sich aber selber auf den Drehstuhl und rollte dann zu seinem Bruder. Sasuke mit Stift und Block bewaffnet fragte er seinen Bruder über die drei Matheformeln aus. Und Itachi erklärte ihm ausgiebig was er wissen wollte.

Nach einer guten dreiviertel Stunde sprang der kleine Zwerg auf und strahlte seinen Ni-san an.

„Danke Itachi, hast was gut bei mir" und schon verschwand er aus dem Zimmer. Der schwarzhaarige schaute auf die Uhr. 19:20 Uhr. Er stand auf und räumte sein Schreibtisch auf, nahm seine Tasche und ging die Treppe runter. Im Wohnzimmer traf er auf seinen Vater. „Vater? Ich gehe jetzt, bin um 21 Uhr wieder daheim." Und schon war er weg.

Itachi hastete die die vier Stufen zum Vorgarten hinunter und sah schon den Bus kommen. Die letzten paar Meter zur Haltestelle rannte er, sonst hätte er ihn verpasst. Itachi suchte sich einen Platz ganz hinten aus und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Dank seines kleinen Bruders kam er jetzt um eine halbe Stunde verspätet zu seinen Freunden. Nach ein Paar Minuten fahrt, stieg er aus und lief auf die Stadt zu. Rechts und links waren Boutiquen, Parfümerien, Buchhandlungen und Cafés aufgereiht. Die Menschenmassen gingen dort ein und aus, manche zielstrebig, die anderen bummelten, manche alleine, andere in Gruppen oder zu zweit. Itachi ging auf den Stadtbrunnen zu, bei dem drei Jungs standen. Als diese ihn sahen winkte einer ihm zu. „Itachi, man! Wo warst du? Verdammte scheiße wir warten hier schon seit... seit.. weiß Jashin wie lange schon!" der silberhaarige Junge schrie herum und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit anderer Passanten auf sie „Halt die Klappe Hidan! Itachi hatte bestimmt seine Gründe, oder nicht?" Itachi sah den orangefarbigen mit den tausenden von Piercings im Gesicht an. „Sasuke..." Damit war die Sache geklärt.

„Karten sind für den Film, für den wir uns entschieden haben ausverkauft und sind noch dazu sau teuer gewesen. Nagato, Itachi, Hidan, wir gehen wann andermal. Vielleicht in einem Monat oder so wenn die Preise wieder sinken." Alle schauten jetzt zu dem braunhaarigen Kakuzu. „Geld-geiler Arsch! Nur weil du kein Geld ausgeben willst nicht wahr?" Hidan hatte ihn schon am Hemd gepackt als er von Nagato zurückgehalten wurde. „ Hör auf dauernd auszurasten und schrei nicht nochmal so rum, alle schauen schon!" Itachi musterte gerade seinen freund Kakuzu. Normalerweise trägt er immer einen Schal oder ein Shirt mit Rollkragen, jetzt sah er auch warum: Zwei Narben zogen sich von seinen Mundwinkeln zu den Ohren. Er kannte ihn erst seit Zwei Monaten, hatte aber nie diese Narben entdeckt. Sie waren ihm anscheinend unangenehm.

Hidan und Nagato setzten sich zu Kakuzu und Itachi tat es ihnen gleich. Hidan rammte sein Ellbogen in Nagato's Rippen." Weißt du was ich über dich gehört habe, Nagato.-chan?" ein breites grinsen machte sich in Hidan's Gesicht. Nagato sah ihn nur fragend an."Nein, was?"

„Dass du mit der heißen Schnecke aus der C Klasse zusammen bist. Die blauhaarige da. Na wie heißt sie denn..Die mit den mega Titten Nagato..."

„Konan?" fragten Kakuzu und Nagato zusammen. „Frag nicht so dämlich du alter Fuchs, du hast echt nen guten Geschmack, ich mein, ihr habt vieles gemeinsam... Zum Beispiel wären da... ähm" Hidan überlegte kurz wurde aber von Itachi abgelöst.

„Sie hat auch einen Piercing an der Unterlippe und... mmh" Nagato zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Woher wussten die das die beiden zusammen waren? Immerhin sind sie erst gestern zusammen gekommen. „Und weiter?" wollte Nagato wissen. Hidan zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute in den Himmel. Es wurde schon langsam dunkel

„Meine Fresse, Kakuzu is ne Geldgeile Narbenfresse, Nagato sticht sich monatlich neue Piercings und wundert sich warum er nie ne Frau abbekommt, außer eben jetzt, und Itachi redet nie. Bin ich der Einzigste, der hier normal ist?" Hidan runzelte die Stirn und schaute in die Gesichter seiner freunde. Kakuzu verpasste Hidan eine Kopfnuss. Niemand nannte ihn eine Narbenfresse. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass er solche riesigen Narben hatte. Kakuzu hatte sie schon seit er im Kindergarten war und wurde von seinen Eltern und Lehrern immer dazu gezwungen einen Schal oder so was anzuziehen damit er anderen keine Angst machte.

Da er schon stand wandte er sich zu den andern und meinte er müsse jetzt gehen. Zeit ist Geld und die Zeit wolle er sinnvoll nutzen um für die Französisch Arbeit zu lernen. „Tu devais faire cela aussi, Hidan (Das solltest du auch tun, Hidan)" mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich von den Dreien und verschwand in der sich lichtenden Menschenmenge.

„Hast du schon gelernt Itachi?" fragte Nagato den schwarzhaarigen. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte „Sasuke..." „Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn! Kannste auch mal in Sätze sprechen Itachi?" Dieser schaute nur in den Himmel und lies die frage unbeantwortet. Nagato zuckte zusammen als sein Handy vibrierte. Er nahm ab und schon spielte sich ein Lächeln um seine Lippen. Hidan stöhnte auf. Er wusste wie Jungs sich ändern konnten nur weil die Freundin anrief. „Konan Schätzchen... jaaa... ja ich komme gleich zu dir.. nein ich bin nicht beschäftigt und du störst nicht.. du störst niemals Süße... ja doch..." Hidan wandte sich von Nagato ab und schaute nun zu Itachi. Dieser hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen und hörte Musik aus seinem iPod. Der silberhaarige zog ihm die Kopfhörer runter und setzt sie sich selber auf. Itachi wollte sich die Kopfhörer wieder holen und zerrte an ihnen herum, aber Hidan lies nicht locker..Genervt lies er von den Kopfhörern ab und stand auf.

„Die krieg ich dann morgen zurück Hidan." er rüttelte Nagato an der Schulter der ganz in seinem Telefonat vertieft war und gab ihm ein Zeichen dass er gehen würde. Seinen iPod lies er wohl oder übel bei Hidan, auch wenn er wusste dass er ihn nicht wiederbekam. Er ging an den Menschen, die jetzt nur noch vereinzelt rum liefen, vorbei. Als er durch eine Passage lief hörte er wie sich mehrere Jungs stritten, dann ein dumpfer Aufprall, ein Schrei und wieder Fluchte einer in Hidan ähnlicher Tonlage

Das beste, er durfte genau auf die netten friedlichen Jungs zulaufen um zur Haltestelle zu kommen. Er ignorierte sie gekonnt und ging stur seinen Weg. Bis ihm eine Flasche an den Kopf geworfen wurde. Itachi taumelte und fing sich auf. Eine Plastikflasche. Nochmal Glück gehabt. Aber die Kinder die ihm den Gegenstand an den Kopf geworfen haben, hatten eher kein Glück. Itachi ging auf den Knäuel von herum wedelnden Armen und Beinen und Schimpfparaden zu und packte den erst besten am schaute ihn verdutzt an.

„Was soll das du Penner?" schnauzte er ihn an

„Ist das deine Flasche gewesen?" ein kalter Blick ruhte auf dem jungen, dieser konnte den Blick des schwarzhaarigen nicht stand halten und schaute auf die Flasche

„Wieso sollte die mir gehören? Hast du'n Problem Alter?"

/So ein Idiot wie Hidan... oh man/ Itachi packte den Kerl am Kopf und lies ihn gegen die nächstbeste Wand knallen.

„Und wem gehört jetzt diese Flasche?" sein Ton blieb ruhig und gelassen, als ob nicht passiert wäre. Itachis Opfer lag am Boden und krümmte sich.

„Die Flasche hat die Frau da geworfen" vier Jungs zeigten auf einen Blondschopf. Die Haare hingen offen über Schulter und Rücken. Blaue Augen schauten zu Itachi rüber. „Ich hab die scheiß Flasche nicht geworfen, man lasst mich einfach in Ruhe ihr Ärsche!" /Ein.. Man?!/ Vom aussehen her glich er wie eine Frau, aber die Stimme wie ein Mann. Okay Itachi hatte sich getäuscht. „Ich heiße Deidara und ich bin KEINE Frau, hm! Schau mich nich so verdattert an!"

„Die kleine hier will also nicht die klappe halten?" einer der Typen wollte ihn am Kragen packen, aber er wich aus und rannte auf Itachi zu. Dieser zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Vor ihm stand wieder das erste Opfer auf, mit Hand auf der Nase. Blut tropfte von dort hinunter

„Bastard" sagte dieser nur und schaute den schwarzhaarigen finster an. Der blonde wollte grade zuschlagen, aber sein Ziel wich ihm aus und er traf mit voller Kraft Itachi ins Gesicht. Itachi hatte nicht damit gerechnet und taumelte wieder, fiel aber auf den Boden. Bei ihm riss jetzt der Geduldsfaden. Er wollte doch nur wissen wer die Flasche geworfen hatte und nun wurde er mit hineingezogen. Wunderbar. Seine rechte Gesichtshälfte schmerzte höllisch. /Das könnte sogar ein blaues Auge werden... super/. Das blonde Ding wollte sich bei Itachi entschuldigen konnte aber nicht, denn er wurde von hinten am Hals gepackt und gegen eine Wand gedrückt. Itachi lag auf dem Boden und schaute den klaren Himmel an. Er hatte keine Lust irgendwie aktiv zu werden und dem blonden Kerl helfen oder ihn verschlagen. Er stand auf, trat seinem ersten Opfer nochmal in die Seite und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen seinen eigenen Weg weiter.

„Hey! Hilf mir verdammt nochmal!" Itachi überhörte das Schreien das von Deidara aus kam. Es interessierte ihn nicht, und er hatte es ja verdient. Immerhin hat er eine Flasche an den Kopf geworfen bekommen und ein Schlag ins Gesicht bekommen. Das alles nur weil er an den Idioten vorbei gelaufen ist. Naja wenigstens interessierten es den Schlägern nicht, dass er einfach weiterging.

„Viel Spaß, Blondinchen" mit diesen Worten lief er um die Ecke und wartete nur kurze Zeit bis der Bus kam. Im Bus schaute er auf die Uhr 21:48 Uhr./.../ Itachi seufzte laut auf und stellte sich schon einmal auf die Predigt seines Alten ein. Er schlich durch den Vorgarten und die paar Stufen hoch zur Eingangstür, schloss leise auf und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Alles war still. Ein gutes Zeichen? Er tapste langsam und vorsichtig die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch, schloss sich ein und zog sich um. Er schaute sich kurz im Spiegel an. An seinem rechten Auge kam langsam blaue Farbe ins Spiel. Er holte eine Salbe aus dem Bad, cremte sich die neue Farbe im Gesicht ein und ging dann ins Bett.

„Morgen Itachi, Alter wasn mit dir passiert?" Nagato begutachtete Itachis blaues Veilchen, als dieser das Klassenzimmer betrat. „Nichts..." Nagato lies es dabei bleiben. Wollte er nicht nachhaken, da es eh keinen Sinn gehabt hätte.

Hidans Platz war noch unbesetzt, als der Lehrer hereinkam.

Alle standen auf und begrüßten den Lehrer und setzten sich wieder hin.

„Denkt daran dass wir in der vierten Stunde die Französisch Arbeit schreiben." der Lehrer schaute sich in der Klasse um. „ Ist mal wieder typisch, das Hidan fehlt. Na wenigstens ist es dann ruhiger hier... Ach ja, wir bekommen heute einen neuen Mitschüler, er ist erst letzte Woche nach Japan zu uns gekommen. Du kannst reinkommen." Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein blonder Junge kam herein. Er hatte blonde lange Haare die er zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte. Saphirblaue Augen schauten die Schüler an. „ Mein Name ist Deidara, bin 18 Jahre alt und es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen"


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi fiel der Stift aus der Hand. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass das blonde Etrwas in seine Klasse dazukam. Der Typ, der ihm das blaue Auge verpasst hat, derjenige, der aussah wie ein Mädchen, mit diesen Meerblauen Augen. Itachi dachte, Deidara läge im Krankenhaus, da er das sicher nicht überstanden hätte. Immerhin einer gegen vier. Er musste also schon was drauf haben. Aber am meisten regte sich Itachi darüber auf, dass das blonde Etwas keinen Kratzer hatte – im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst. Seine rechte Hand ballte sich auf seinem Tisch zu einer Faust. Er konnte diesen Typen nicht leiden.

„Was glotzte denn so?" Itachi wurde wieder durch Deidaras Worte in die Realität geholt. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er die ganze Zeit den Blonden angestarrt hatte.

„He... du bist doch der Arsch von gestern! Hallo? Wieso bist du einfach weiter gegangen? Die waren -"

„Halt mal die Luft an Kleiner! Wer hat mir die Flasche an den Kopf geworfen?!" Itachi riss allmählich der Faden. Die ganze Klasse schaute sich das Spektakel ohne ein Wort zu sagen mit an. Der Lehrer, Sensei Iruka, war wie die Klasse mucksmäuschen Still. „Itachi..." Nagato versuchte seinen Freund wieder runter von der Drehzahl zu bekommen. Nun stand der schwarzhaarige auf und ging langsam aber bedrohlich nach vorne.

„Itachi-kun, setz dich bitte wieder hin. Deidara, du kannst dich neben Kakuzu dort setzen, der mit dem -"fing ihr Lehrer an, wurde aber von Deidara unterbrochen.

„Wie gesagt man, das war ich nich, hm! Das waren diese voll Pfosten und -"

„Und wieso dann das da?" Itachi hielt sein blaues Auge ihm entgegen.

„Wow... Also... sorry man." Itachi packte den blonden am Shirt und und funkelte ihn zornig an.

„Uchiha-san, es reicht! Was ist denn mit dir los? Sofort auf deinen Platz!" Iruka ging auf die beiden zu.

„Man, lass los du Idiot!" Deidara griff Itachis Arm und versuchte von ihm loszukommen, aber sein Griff war eisern. Die ganze Klasse hielt den Atem an. Niemand hatte Itachi so aus dem Konzept gesehen, oder je irgendwie Gewalt anwenden. Nagato erinnerte seinen Freund noch einmal.

„Itachi, lass es!"

„Man, des ist doch eh deine Schuld wenn du halt nicht ausweichst, kann ich auch nichts dafür, hm!" Deidara wendete und drehte sich aber es half nicht. Itachi ballte seine freie Hand zu einer Faust.

Na wenn du nicht ausweichen kannst, dann ist das also auch nicht meine Schuld, oder?" mit diesem Wort schlug er Deidara ins Gesicht. Iruka versuchte dazwischen zu gehen, aber die beiden schlugen auf einander ein, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Deidara packte Itachi an den Haaren und zog daran, schlug ihm in den Magen, dieser packte seinen Gegenüber am Kopf und schlug den auf die Tafel. Ein Riss war an der tafel zu sehen, Deidara lief Blut vom Kopf, Itachi an seinem Arm herunter, da Deidara sich mit seinen Fingernägeln dort reingekrallt hatte.

„ ES REICHT JETZT! Itachi, bist du verrückt geworden deinen neuen Mitschüler zu attackieren? Was ist nur in dich gefahren? Ihr beide geht jetzt sofort ins Krankenzimmer und lasst eure Verletzungen versorgen!" An Sensei Irukas Stirn pochte eine Wutader. Er hielt beide jeweils mit einer Hand von dem anderen fern. „ Und wehe ihr schlagt euch noch unterwegs, dann gibts gewaltige Konsequenzen! Itachi du hast eine Stunde Nachsitzen, morgen bei mir! Geht jetzt und vergesst die Französisch Arbeit nicht!" Mit diesen Worten schob er die beiden aus der Tür raus. Itachi sah noch wie Nagato sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub, Facepalm #1. Kakuzu tat es ihm gleich, wie konnte Itachi auch nur so ausrasten wegen etwas, das schon vorbei war? Facepalm #2. Die Tür schloss sich hinter den beiden und vor ihnen stand Hidan.

„Ahahahaha bist du gut, was fängst du auch ne Schlägerei vor der Klasse an oh man, bist du hohl Ita-chan. Der ruhige, der immer nur ein Wort sagen kann, der nie irgendwo auffällt, schlägt sich gleich am -"Itachi packte ihm am kragen. „Sei einfach still Hidan-chan" Das „chan" sprach Itachi abfällig aus und genervt lies er ihn los und ging in Richtung Krankenzimmer.

„Oh man du bist voll behindert. Weißt du wie verfickt scheiße das aussah als du- argh" Deidara stieß ihn zur Seite.

„Warte! Du musst mir noch zeigen wo das Krankenzimmer ist! Bleib stehen, hm!" Hidan bedeckte sein Gesicht mit der Hand. „ Oh man wasn das fürn scheiß, so früh am morgen." Facepalm #3. „Und nachsitzen ich komme..." Hidan drückte die Türklinke runter. „Yo, sorry dass ich stör, aber das Garagentor hat geklemmt, und hab da erst mal 'nen Typen anrufen müssen damit der mir des wieder ganz macht. Dann bin ich mit'm Auto im Stau gestanden. Und wenn ihr jetzt denkt, dass ich mich dafür entschuldige,dass ich zu spät bin, dann habt ihr falsch gedacht, ihr voll Pfosten." mit diesen Worten setze er sich auf seinen platz und bekam gleich eine Antwort. „Morgen mit Itachi Nachsitzen, deine billigen Ausreden kannst du vergessen, Hidan. Das nächste mal gibt's einen Unterrichtsverweis!" „Ja ja.. immer das selbe mit euch Lehrern..." Hidan starrte gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. Jeden Tag das selbe...

Bei Deidara und Itachi:

„Bleib stehen verdammt nochmal, un!" Deidara lief dem Uchiha hinterher. „Was willst du jetzt schon wieder?" kühl schaute er den blonden an. „Wieso hast du mir den Kopf an die tafel geschlagen, weißt du wie weh das tut, hm?" „Was ist denn das bitte für ein Sprachfehler?" „Welcher Sprachfehler, hm?" „Ach nichts."

Beide liefen weiter und würdigten sich keines Blickes, bis sie vor dem Krankenzimmer standen. Itachi öffnete die Tür und trat ein, hinter ihm Deidara.

„Sensei Shizune." Itachi machte sie auf sich aufmerksam." Die Frau hatte schwarzbraune, kurze Haare und trug einen weißen Kittel, wie man ihn in Arztpraxen trug.

„Oh je, was ist denn mit euch beiden passiert? Setzt euch beide da drüben hin." Sie zeigte auf eine kleine grüne Couch, der neben einem Regal stand in dem Reagenzgläser aufbewahrt wurden. Sie begutachtete die Wunden der beiden und gab Itachi ein Heftpflaster an die Schläfe und Deidara eins an die Stirn.

„Egal was ihr gemacht habt, macht das bitte nicht noch einmal! So ich geh jetzt in die Pause. Ihr könnt noch ein bisschen hier bleiben, aber spätestens zur zweiten Stunde geht ihr wieder in eure Klasse verstanden?" Beide nickten stumm, und wurden dann in dem Raum alleine gelassen.

„Man du bist voll krank! Weißt du überhaupt wie das rüber kommt? Ich meine ich bin bei euch neu in die Klasse gekommen, und werd schon nach zwei Minuten in denen ich im Zimmer bin von so nem Idioten ins Gesicht geschlagen, hm! Voll krank!" Itachi würdigte ihm immer noch kein einzigen Blick. Er hatte die Nase voll von dem Blondinchen.

„Tche... Barbie." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, als er von Deidara am Arm gepackt wurde. „WAS HAST DU GESAGT?" Itachi machte sich mühelos von seinem Griff los und lies die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Deidara immer noch im Krankenzimmer. Er ging den Flur zurück zu seinem Klassenzimmer. Unterwegs betastete er seine aufgeplatzte Lippe. Er hatte immer noch leichten Geschmack von Blut im Mund und er verzog das Gesicht. Der Tag fing wirklich wunderbar an.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi machte sich mühelos von seinem Griff los und lies die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Deidara immer noch im Krankenzimmer. Er ging den Flur zurück zu seinem Klassenzimmer. Unterwegs betastete er seine aufgeplatzte Lippe. Er hatte immer noch leichten Geschmack von Blut im Mund und er verzog das Gesicht. Der Tag fing wirklich wunderbar an.

Itachi zögerte erst noch, als er an der Klassenzimmertür stand, klopfte aber doch an. Als er herein gebeten, ruhte der Blick seiner Klasse auf Itachi ignorierte diese.

„Setz' dich auf deinen Platz, Itachi-kun und sei still. Hidan, hör auf den Inhalt deines Spitzer's in die Kapuze von Hinata-chan zu schütten! Nagato-kun ,du kannst mir dein Handy hier vorne auf den Tisch legen. Kakuzu-kun, hör auf das Geld aus Shikamarus-kuns Tasche zu klauen, sonst gibt's Nachsitzen!" Der Lehrer schaute nochmal durch die Runde. Hatte er auch alle erwischt? Ja sieht so aus. Genervt von der stressigen Klasse ließ er sich vorne am Pult auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Gerade legte Nagato sein Handy auf den Tisch ab, da wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Deidara kam herein. „Deidara! Es ist dein erster Tag hier, du hast dich schon mit einem Schüler geschlagen, ich verzeihs dir grade noch so, aber könntest du dann wenigstens anklopfen und warten bis ich dir die Erlaubnis gebe hereinzukommen?" In was für einer schlimmen Klasse ist er bloß gekommen? War das wirklich seine? Na gut. Er versuchte es noch einmal, wie es jeder normale Lehrer es auch tun würde: Ignorieren und Stoff durchziehen.

„So, also noch einmal zusammengefasst: Die französische Fremdenlegion wurde am 10. März 1831 durch einen Erlass von König Louis-Philippe gegründet, um die afrikanischen Kolonien Frankreichs abzusichern. Sie untersteht seit ihrer Gründung unmittelbar dem jeweiligen französischen Staatsoberhaupt, in der Französischen Republik also dem Staatspräsidenten. Ihr erster Oberbefehlshaber war der Schweizer Oberst Stoffel aus Arbon..."

Itachi hörte nicht weiter zu. Er fragte sich, wieso dieser blonde Wuschelkopf nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf ging. Nicht nur das, egal wo er war, würde jetzt dieser blonde sein, außer daheim, aber 6-8 Stunden und dann auch noch 5 Tage die Woche. Nicht auszuhalten. Noch nie konnte jemand seine Nerven so strapazieren, dass ihm die Sicherung durchbrannte, niemand hatte es geschafft, nur durch seine Präsenz solche Hasserfüllten Blicke abzubekommen. Wie schaffte es Deidara nur, sich in seinen Kopf einzunisten? Ein Geheimnis, so wies scheint.

Itachi malte Kreise auf sein Blatt. Seine Gedanken schweiften die ganze Zeit zu dem Sitznachbar von Kakuzu, Deidara

„Denkt dran, dass die Fremdenlegionen morgen im Test drankommen werden. Hoffentlich haben alle mitgeschrieben, nicht wahr, Herr Uchiha?" Alle Blicke wandten sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Itachi: *immer noch Kreise mal und an Deidara denk *

Klasse: *starr*

Lehrer:*räusper *

Itachi:*weiter denk/mal *

Lehrer:*HUST*

Klasse:*starr*

Itachi:*aufschau*

„Ist was?" fragte der Uchiha.

„Alles mitgeschrieben, Itachi-kun?" Sein Lehrer schaute ihn durchdringend an. Ja, Itachi benahm sich heute so daneben.

„Wir sollten was mitschreiben?" Sein Sensei kam auf ihn zu und haute ihm seine Mappe auf den Kopf.

„Du kannst schön malen, so schöne Seifenblasen. Das ganzen ergibt ja ein nettes Wort, ich wusste nicht dass ihr euch vertragen habt" Itachi blickte auf. Was für ein Wort? Barbie und er haben sich wieder vertragen? Hatte er was verpasst?

„Huh?"

„Deidara" sagte Sensei Iruka.

„Ja?" Deidara stand auf und sah fragend zu dem Lehrer der mit Itachis Block rum wedelte.

„Du solltest mehr Zeit mit mitschreiben verbringen, als an deinen Mitschüler hier zu denken, Itachi. Ich habe gesagt, dass das, was wir grade durchgenommen haben morgen im Test dran kommt, besorg dir bitte den mitschrieb von Hinata oder jemand anderen." Die Mädchen kicherten, Nagato drehte seinen Kopf weg und Hidan setzte ein mega Grinsen auf. „Hidan du ebenfalls!"

„WAAAS? Woher willst du denn wissen ob ich nicht mitgeschrieben hab, huh?" er verzog das Gesicht. Wieso dachte jeder von ihm, er wäre so dumm. Okay, zugegeben, er hatte nicht mitgeschrieben. Aber er würde es bekommen, oder eben nicht und dann kläglich versagen. So wie eigentlich immer.

Ein alles sagender Blick von der halben klasse plus dem Lehrer verriet ihm still zu sein und es einfach zu akzeptieren. Und er tat es. Welch ein Wunder. Itachi bekam seine Mappe zurück, denn es läutete zur großen Pause.

Die Klasse teilte sich in kleine Grüppchen ein. Mädchen natürlich zu den Mädchen, Jungs zu den Jungs und Chaoten zu Chaoten.

Itachi schlug sein Kopf auf den Tisch und blieb so. Nagato, Kakuzu und Hidan kamen zu ihm. Na hopp wir sollten nochmal lernen wegen der vierten Stunde, denkt dran. Nicht wahr Hidan?" Dieser ignorierte ihn und lachte nur auf. Itachi denkt an Deidara, ob das was zu heißen hat hm?" „Mensch lass ihn, er hat.. irgendwie die Beherrschung verloren, kein Wunder wenn man so nen Freund hat wie dich du Albino."

„Hey nichts gegen Albinos Karottenschädel!"

Im Hintergrund stand Deidara auf und ging aus dem Klassenzimmer. Noch wenige Schüler waren im Raum. Itachi und seine Freunde, wenn man Hidan auch so bezeichnen könnte, gingen in den Pausenhof. „Tja Itachi-chaaaan~, das wars dann wohl mit deinem coolen, ruhigen und ach so zurückhaltende Ruf. Der ist jetzt wohl durch die Prügelei dahin. Meine fresse weißt du wie du da abgegangen bist?" „Mein Handy..." „Hey mir fehlen 20 Cent!" „Ich geh lernen... Wir sehn uns später Leute." Itachi stand auf und verdrückte sich.

„Tche, nich mal Kritik kann er einstecken. Gib mal dein Buch her, ich will nich ganz abspacken in Franz." Er griff in Nagatos Schultasche und kramte das Grammatikbuch heraus. Kakuzu packte Hidan auf einmal am Kragen. „DU hast mir meine 20 Cent geklaut oder?" „WAAS? ICH?" „Mein Handy!"

Itachi hörte Nagatos Jammern und Hidans Fluchparaden noch von weitem. Man das war total unangenehm. Er der Ausraster im Unterricht wegen Deidara, dann das mit dem Block und Deidara.

Schon wieder der Kerl. Wieso hatte Itachi überhaupt auf das Blatt Deidara geschrieben? Wieso ging er ihm nicht aus dem Kopf?

Dieser blonde Typ, mit den himmelblauen Augen, den wunderschönen blonden langen, geschmeidigen Haaren, den schmerzhaft langen Fingernägeln die er in diesem schwarzen Ton lackiert hatte, die feine schwarze Umrandung um seine Augen. Er hatte einen perfekten Körper wie ihn jeder Junge – oder Mädchen, haben wollte. Er war stark, gutaussehend und - Moment mal, WAS dachte Itachi da eigentlich? Ist er jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden? Deidara verfolgte ihn wirklich überall hin. Irgendwie unheimlich. Der schwarzhaarige setzte sich deprimiert auf eine Bank und schaute in den Himmel, wie er es immer tat, wenn er überlegte. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte er, dass jemand neben ihn saß. Er linste rüber, wollte niemanden direkt anstarren. Doch was er da sah, wollte er nicht glauben. Ein Blondes Etwas saß neben ihn und starrte ihn an. Itachi starrte zurück Deidara saß neben ihm, im Mund noch sein Brot und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, biss er ab, schluckte runter und brach die Stille „Itachi?"


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi wollte am liebsten verschwinden. Deidara fiel das Brot aus dem Mund auf den Boden, aber er machte keine Anstalten es aufzuheben. Itachi stand auf und wollte sich gerade zum gehen wenden, als Deidara ihm am Arm packte.

„Wieso verfolgst du mich?" fragte Deidara den schwarzhaarigen. Er und ihn verfolgen? Wohl eher andersrum. Deidara hatte sich in Itachis Gedankenwelt eingenistet.

„Wieso dass den?"

„Wieso? Egal wo ich hingehe, immer bist du auch da. Dann versuch ich mich von dir fern zu halten, kommst du zu mir wie son Hund das apportiert, hm!" Soll das heißen, dass Deidara ihn meidet? Wieso?

„Stört es dich etwa?" fragt Itachi verwundert.

„Ja man, hm!"

„Dieses hm... Bist du mal auf den Kopf gefallen?"

„WAS? Nein, hm!Hast dun Problem wie ich rede du Schlägerkind, hm?"

Itachi versuchte sich aus der Situation raus zu schlagen

„Du weißt, dass wir gleich eine französisch Arbeit schreiben?"

„Huh? Wann?" Deidara riss die Augen auf.

Man der war ja so leicht abzulenken. Irgendwie süß. Ob Deidara wohl ein Kurzzeitgedächtnis hat? Na eher nicht, sonst hätte er die Vorfälle ja vergessen. Schade eigentlich...

„In der vierten Stunde bei Sensei Iruka."Er hielt dem blonden sein Grammatikbuch hin. „Wenn du willst, kannst du lernen" Deidara wurde auf einmal etwas rot im Gesicht. Eigentlich war Itachi ja derjenige der ihn vor der ganzen Klasse bloßgestellt hat, mit dem er sich zwei mal gerauft hatte und ihn dauernd beleidigte. Aber wieso, wieso war er auf einmal so freundlich? Er hätte ihm doch verschweigen können dass sie heute eine Arbeit schrieben würden, und ihm dadurch eine schlechte Note einheimsen lassen. Aber stattdessen half er ihm. Das alles verwirrte ihn im Moment so ziemlich, dass er ganz in Gedanken versunken war und Itachi nicht hörte.

„..dara, es hat geklingelt. Hey hörst du mir zu?" Itachi hatte den Blonden an der Schulter gepackt und leicht geschüttelt. Deidara kam wieder zu sich und schaute Itachi verdattert an. Die Hand lag immer noch warm auf seiner Schulter und er fühlte sich irgendwie wohl. Aber wieso? Er hatte doch Streit mit dem Uchiha, oder hat Itachi versucht den Streit zu beenden?

„Wenn du so weiter träumst kommst du noch zu spät!" rief Itachi Deidara zu und verschwand in dem Haupteingang der Schule. Dort wo die Hand des anderen lag breitete sich allmählich die übliche Kälte aus. Deidara schaute zu Boden. Wieso ist er nur auf einmal so freundlich? Versucht er mit mir eine.. eine Freundschaft aufzubauen?


End file.
